Who says I can't help the light?
by Silverbird22
Summary: Xylia is a imperfect clone of Xehanort, who thinks she is dead, Xylia hates Xehanort for all pain he has caused and abandoning her for being female. So who says she can't help the light. One problem they probably won't except her. T for Xylia's word choice in later chapters
1. Prologue my story may never be a happy 1

My life was never supposed to exist. I am Xylia created by the XIII seekers of darkness to be the XIII vessel. To them I am a failure because I am female. A imperfect clone of Xehanort. Who I will forever hate. No one says I can't be a helper for the light. So that's what I do. Nothing knows I am still alive. My name is Xylia and my story may never be a very happy one. 


	2. Chapter 1:Frozen world part 1

Freezing Cold &amp; Unable To Leave Part 1

Arendelle- north mountain

(Authors note: yes I am doing a frozen world hope people are happy because this is my fav movie)

Great how do I get into these messes, first I lose the star shard I had on me and the ruler of the world froze it over completely.

Great,just great. Oh and there is a highly annoying snowman following me.

"Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Is what he first said to me. I did the sensible thing run as fast as you can away from something not supposed to be alive (wait am I in that category or not well you get the point.)

Sadly he caught up to me so now I have to listen to all the stupidity Olaf has.

"So will you tell me your name now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No get away from me"

Has been the conversation going on for the past hour.

The best thing though is the fact all I have is my slate gray cloak to cover me in the freezing weather.

This was not a good day to where a black t-shirt and moonlight gray shorts. Mental note to self always pack warm clothes when world traveling.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." A voice said in a glen we were coming up in. It was beautiful though with the frozen willow trees and waterfalls.

"Yeah but doesn't all the white hurt your eyes"

Olaf began to say as we came near the voice. "I'm thinking some crimson,blue, how about no yellow and snow brr no go." Olaf said as we came in I now saw the things in the glen. A red headed young woman,a blond young man and a reindeer. "Am I right?" Olaf said as the red head and blond person turned around.

The red head screamed and kicked off his head.

"Hi there." Olaf said to the blond who caught his head.

"You're creepy." The blond said throwing Olaf's head to the red head.

"I don't want it." She said throwing it to the blond.

"Same here." he said this continued for a matter of minutes until the girl screamed "The body." And threw Olaf's head towards his body. It hit him but the head was upside-down

"Wait what am I looking at?Why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?" A very confused Olaf said looking at them.

"Okay here you go little guy." The red head said turning Olaf's head around.

"Oh there we go now I'm perfect." Olaf said proudly.

"Well not quite."

She said as Olaf talked about how he thought his whole life was turned upside down. She pushed a bit to hard a carrot into his head.

Then after more chit-chat between the two Olaf said "Well lets start things over. Hi everyone I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and over there in the cloak is 'She Who Must Not Be Named'." Olaf said as I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me.

"It's Xylia not that crazy nickname." I corrected.

"Olaf."The girl whispered. "That's right Olaf" she said more loudly.

"And you are?" Olaf said as I face Kingdom Hearts what did I do to deserve this.

"Oh I'm Anna." The girl said.

"And who's the funky looking donkey." Olaf said.

"That's Sven." Anna replied.

"And the reindeer." Olaf said as I chuckled at the accidental burn given to the blond.

"Sven" Anna said confused.

It was durning this time I turned out because I wanted to get away from the crazy snowman.

(Authors note: Xylia only wants to get away because she doesn't like Olaf just making that clear I also have nothing against Olaf)

I was jolted by my thinking when that crazy snowman started to sing.

"I'm leaving." I said running away. After a while of walking,running into those four again and being forced to travel with them.

We arrived at the ruler's palace made of ice.

"Woah" Anna breathed out looking at it.

"I might cry." Blond said.

"Go ahead I won't judge" Anna said.

"But I might." I said taunting him.

"I really dislike you right now you know that."He said.

"I don't care Sven" I said trolling him.

" Hey Kairi!Riku! Come look at this!" A voice called.

Shit I should have known those three would world travel, well Sora I expected, Riku a tiny bit but not really Kairi shes usually the damsel in distress so I didn't really expect her.

"Didn't expect Yen Sid would send you three together." I said.

"Wait how do you know Master Yen Sid?" Riku said summoning Way To Dawn proceeding to place it at my neck. Can't blame him with the cloak's hood up I looked like a seeker of darkness or something like that.

"Woah calm down I'm not a seeker of darkness,or with anyone like that." I said pushing Way To Dawn away from my neck.

This was going to be a long day.

(Authors note because this chapter is going to be really long I was forced to spilt them apart sorry next part coming soon.

Xylia:*looks at Silverbrid22 annoyed* Don't make false promises.

Silverbrid22: Okay fine I have family over and tons of homework because of mock trial at school. So it might be a while. Bye)


	3. Chapter 2 Frozen world part 2

Hi guys Silverbird22 here with another chapter but before the story I have 2 important announcements.

Xylia:Please don't say anything about shipping.

Siverbird22: Yes sadly 1 is about shipping my friend said to ship Riku and Xylia together.

Riku: Wait you are actually going to do that?

Silverbird22: I can't decide so I made a poll so go vote on that and the second is no updates will becoming around the dates of 24-27 of march 2014 my school is taking all of my grade to a camp then now Sora if you would do the disclaimer.

Sora:Okay **DISCLAIMER **Silverbird22 doesn't own KH or Disney's Frozen if she did Hans would would be no hints of Ventus x Aqua or any sort of Elsa shiping at all,Naminé and Roxas would be back for KH III and the 7 lights would be confirmed. She only owns Xylia. She also has nothing against Olaf.

* * *

The worst day ever.

(Xylia's POV)

To recap what had happened over that last few hours I lost my star shard, the world froze over,met a talking snowman,and I had a keyblade pointed at my throat.

Translation: my life is insane always was always will be.(Thanks Xehanort not)

After more intros,explanations,Olaf stupidity and Sven the reindeer tag (I shall never get what Sora does sometimes).

It was decided that only Anna would go and talk with the ruler who's her sister. I was fine with me,heck frozen powers are dangerous and cool but mostly dangerous. Sadly the whole thing of 'do not go in Olaf you may ruin this with stupidity' when Olaf went in. Everything went downhill from there. What I am I doing now you ask?

Running away from a giant snow/ice creature named Marshmallow by Olaf. Sora,Riku and Kairi are beating the shit out of it (fire magic and ice monsters don't mix along with flaming trees)I would be helping them but my hood might fall down and reveal my identity and my keyblade looks too much like Xehanort's keyblade which means they would probably kill me. Hey better safe then sorry.

"That's a long jump." I commented as Anna,The blond and I hit a dead end of a cliff around 100-200 feet from the ground.

Then blond probly did the strangest thing I have seen in my short life (I'm around 2-5 months old in case you wanted to know) tied a rope around Anna's waist then dug a snow anchor Sora,Riku,Kairi,Olaf and I were forced to take a leap of faith. Lets just say it didn't end well,well at least us five didn't get attacked by Marshmallow again.

After many curagas we conveniently found out Anna's heart was frozen by her sister after which I was confused. How does one freeze a heart,when can I freeze Xehanort's heart,will Olaf ever be useful?

What am I doing now you ask?

Meeting the blond's family who are trolls I also found out the blond's name was Kristoff.

Oh god someone save me they are singing. Help me someone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver-blue star.

"Yes I found my star shard." I said quietly I could leave now but because that would be too strange and distrustful of me to disappear out of the blue so I sadly can't.

Wait the trolls aren't oh wait they are.

"That is just weird." I whispered to Kairi.

"I think its cute." Kairi whispered back.

We are talking about the fact they think Kristoff and Anna are a couple.I have never been that kind of girl wich is the one thing I am glad I got from Xehanort.

Shit Anna just fell into Kristoff's arms.

"There is strange magic here." An elderly troll stated.

"Grandpoppy help."Kristoff asked.

"Bring her here." after Kristoff put her hands in the elderly troll's hands he continued " Princess Anna your life is in danger there is ice in your heart put there my your sister Elsa if not removed to solid ice you will freeze forever."

Well that's a happy thought but none of this would have happend if Olaf hadn't gone in there.

"But you can remove it right?!" Kristoff asked loudly.

"I'm afraid I can not I'm sorry Kristoff the head is easier to convince only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. The elderly troll said.

"An act of true love." Anna whispered.

"A true love's kiss perhaps." another troll said.

Then all the trolls acted it out while Kairi looked at Sora and blushed,Sora was confused,Riku was shivering from the cold and I gagged I'm not that sort of girl never will be.

"We need to get you back to Hans."Kristoff said to Anna."Pull us out Sven." Kristoff commanded his reindeer.

"Olaf,Kairi,Sora,Riku and Xylia come on." Kristoff told us.

"Got it lets go kiss is this Hans?" Olaf shouted as he jumped on to Sven.

"That would be nice to know." I said in perfect union with everyone minus Olaf,Kristoff and Anna.

"Anna's fiancé who she met earlier today." Kristoff said.

"Are you insane!?" I yelled/asked at Anna.

"Actually I agree with Xylia on this who does marry someone they just met?" Riku said.

"It's true love."Anna whispered weakly as Kristoff out his hat on her.

"Olaf stay out of sight!" He told the snowman.

"Okay."

As soon as Kristoff,Anna,Sven,Sora,Kairi,Riku and I went to then next corner someone screeched about a talking snowman.(Damn you Olaf damn you to oblivion)

After a few more seconds we reached the castle

"Princess Anna!" Most of the maids shouted on sight.

"Keep her warm and find Prince Hans as fast as possible." Kristoff told them.

"We will thank you." A butler type guy said as father gates closed.

* * *

Silverbird22: And that is part 2 people

Everyone:WHAT

Kairi:your ending it here?!

SilverBird22:It's currently 10:12 pm where I am and I need my sleep deal with it guys I only had an hour if sleep last night. So good night people of the universe!


	4. Chapter 3: frozen world final part

*We see a bloody figure in the distance*

Silverbird22: *croaks out* I live *faints*

_many hours later_

Kairi: Where were you?!

Silverbird22:well from the time i last updated this to june 6 i was being attacked by movie and video game villains. from 6/6 to now i was being attacked by a mad Xylia.(and hyping to much about the new smash bros)

Xylia: I REGRET NOTHING.

Sora:So what's the announcements today?

Silverbird22: I have not decided to put Xylia and Riku together

Xylia and Riku: *cheers*

Silverbird22:Hey stop cheering your not off the hook Riku because in another chapter my other OC Sol will be introduced and you two might get together.

Riku:*stops cheering and starts blushing*

Silverbird22:also there will be a guessing game see if you can guess who said the sentences in Xylia's flashback there all different people leave your answers in a review, anyways DISCLAIMER TIME kairi will you do the honor.

Kairi: Okay **DISCLAIMER** Silverbird22 doesn't own frozen or KH if she did Hans and Xehanort would have been killed at the end of Frozen/BBS, and KH III would have been out a year after BBS so we would be playing it now and not making crazy theories about it (like HMK's Riku is Xehanort theory),she has nothing against Olaf and she only owns Xylia and eventually Sol.

* * *

(Xylia's POV)

This hands down is the strangest day of my life. I have found out hearts can be frozen,met trolls who said only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart,oh and found out I have a gag reflex for romance.(The one thing I probably only like from Xehanort but now that I think about it the tactics and plans I got are nice to.)

So here Sven,Kristoff,Sora,Riku,Kairi and I where walking away from Arendelle Anna's kingdom when suddenly Sven turned around and brayed at Krisstoff.

Kristoff ignored Sven and kept on walking I knew just about anytime would be good time to leave and warm up somewhere hopefully not too warm because my cloak is the only thing hiding my identity at the moment.

So to say in a way that makes more sense to some people my cloak is the thing I have in between life and death. My cloak and magic that's what my life depends on.

Then Sven picked Kristoff up with his antlers and started carrying him back towards Arendelle.

"Wait woah put me down Sven!" Kristoff said as Sven kept carrying him.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Kairi said as she,Riku and Sora tried to stop Sven.

"No shit sherlock." I said pulling Kristoff off Sven's antlers.

"What's gotten in to you!" Kristoff yelled at Sven. Sven then gestured to Arendelle with his antlers and brayed at us four.

"No Sven were not going back she's back with her true love," Kristoff said bitterly. Sven then gave him the 'I seriously doubt than because I am a reindeer that knows more than you' look.

"Umm guys? I think Anna's sister has gone ice crazy, again," I said gesturing to a major storm brewing up in Arendelle.

"Oh no... ANNA!" Kristoff yelled running towards Arendelle. It must be nice having someone to care about you.

* * *

(_Flashback in the form of __sentences said to Xylia_)

"You are nothing to me, all you are is a dirty piece of shit,"

"All you are is a monster,"

"I would totally kill you right now you bitch. It's a shame it goes against the old coot's orders. He wants you to die a slow and painful death,"

"Welcome to your dying place, The Keyblade Graveyard, bitch,"

(_End Flashback)_

* * *

(Xylia's POV)

I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. I am me nobody else. (Authors Note: Sorry guys this quote fits so well)

"Xylia! Hurry up!" I heard Sora call to me. He and the others were already have way down the hill.

My response was to run like hell. With us moving nearer and nearer to the heart of the storm my hood was about to be blown back.

This didn't look well the two choices where between death by cold or death by Sora, Riku and/or Kairi seeing my face and destroying me.

I will not die.

I have fought since I have been created.

I will not give up now. I won't except death till my so called original does.

I grabbed my hood and trudged forward. This is where I wish I could use my keyblade to make a rider as Sora, Riku and Kairi are doing. But I know I can't my life and purpose depend on it.

Life why do you hate me so. The sea around the kingdom that we are standing on is breaking apart.

"Ow!" I turned my head to see that Kairi fell off the rider she and Sora where sharing and she was rolling over near the sea.

I rushed over to her and grabbed with my free hand. "Don't worry your not dying on my watch," I whispered under my breath as I pulled her up.

"SVEN!" I heard Kristoff yell out some 50ft away from us.

the reindeer came up out of the water and brayed loudly.

"To the castle," I heard Sora say.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled.

A few seconds later the storm stopped.

"Anna," Kristoff whispered running towards Anna who looked pretty bad. Her hair was pure white and her clothes where covered with frost.

My attention was elsewhere a young woman, around the same physical age as be in a blue dress, was kneeling as a young man, a bit younger than her, was holding a sword rapidly approaching her neck.

"Wait," Anna said, flying out of nowhere as she turned to pure ice. As the blade touched her fingers it broke in half.

Everyone could hear Anna's whispered final words "No,"

The woman came out of her shock and saw Anna. "oh Anna, no no no," she whispered.

"Anna?" Olaf whispered of course that snowman had to survive.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Sven and Kristoff stood sadly in shock.

I realized something, as everyone was grieving the man was raising his the remainders of sword, again, towards the woman's neck.

"Fire!" I shouted quickly aiming for the guy's hand.

Everyone looked up in shock to see in time the blade knocked from his hand away from the woman's neck.

"Seriously that is just plain low. Attacking when someone is grieving? Who do you think you are picking on human emotions?" I demanded earning looks of surprise from everyone.

"Prince Hans from the Southern Isles, and your killer" Hans said grabbing his sword.

I knew that name Anna's fiancé Hans, looks like he was lying about loving is why I don't trust people at first sight. Unless I have memories of them uploaded to my brain from Xehanort. Then I decide what to do.

Hans began to give off a dark mist anyone who had dealt with this before or had memories of it knew what it was.

"Darkness," Riku, Kairi, Sora and I whispered in union.

The three keybladers summoned their keyblades, I just got in a fighting stance.

"Xylia, if you can use magic why didn't you help us earlier?" Riku asked me.

"I wanted to see your power for myself, better to stick to the sidelines for that. Besides giant snow monsters aren't my style," I answered with a smirk on my face. Not that they could see it.

"Wait Ill fight with you," the woman said.

"And you are?" Sora asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Anna's older sister," Elsa said.

With that the battle began.

Sora, Riku and Kairi attacked with their key blades at different angles, Elsa shot ice magic at Hans,while I healed people and attempted to melt the ice under Hans.

That went well. Until a bunch of Darkside Heartless came, attracted by Hans's darkness most likely.

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. Things where going to get prey ugly until I thought

"Three keyblade wielders it takes three keyblade wielders to do a Trinity."

"Sora, Riku, Kairi. Please tell me Yen Sid taught you how to do Trinity!" I yelled over to them.

"You mean the light magic you need to do with three keyblade users." Kairi asked.

"YES," I screamed as I dodged a darkside's fist.

"Trinity!" Sora, Kairi and Riku yelled in union as a blinding light shot out of there keyblades.

When everything was back and not spinning the darksides where gone and Hans was dead.

"Trinity was to much for him. When one gets consumed with darkness they become a human shadow heartless," I said kicking his body.

"Oh my," I heard someone say, "I guess I missed the action,"

I looked up to see a 18 year old girl with startling icy-sky blue eyes, light blond hair, wearing a outfit with metallic colors all over minus the actual armor knee high boots and black ribbon around her forehead bearing Master Eraqus's symbol.

Solari,or as she liked to be called,Sol had arrived.

A girl who's life my original had ruined.

"What took so long Sol?" Kairi asked.

"Let's just say I was rescuing old friends," Sol said with a rare smile.

A smile my original had made rare after what he did to her master/father and her fellow apprentices/her older siblings.

Sol, she saw and went through so much anger, hopelessness, pain, and depression all thanks to Xehanort.

All thanks to me. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. I've seen the things my original did though the memories he didnt mean to give me. I will fix them and then I'll show my face and let my life end by Sol's keyblade.

I swear this.

"Xylia, thank you for your help," I heard Anna say. Wait Anna's ice she can't talk unless...

I looked up to see the world unfrozen along with Anna who was hugging me.

I wiggled out of her grasp and turned to leave as the keyblade users had all left until Elsa stopped me.

"You use magic but you should still use this," she said handing me a small dagger made of ice with a red hilt and a black sheath.

"Thank you," I said as I took it and activated my starshard.

Its time to go somewhere new.

* * *

Silverbird22: that ends today's chapter I'll TRY to update soon as I'm a bit busy lately. I also have a poll up for worlds Xy should go to so vote at that but yeah goodbye readers review please to.


	5. Chapter 5: BACKSTORY CHAPTER!

Silver: Im back guys!

Xylia: Joy... by the way why where you so busy.

Silver: family stuff.

Sol: okay then wait if I'm not going to be in this chapter why am i here?

Silver: So we can explain your backstory in this chapter also. Anyways pokemon67 has guessed two people correctly in Xy's flashback! (i forgot to mention there where multiple people whoops) Xehanort said the first one and everyone can probably tell who said the third one (cough cough Xigbar/Braig cough cough)

Xylia: WHY DOES EVERYONE ANNOYING CALL ME XY I TOLD THEM I HATE THAT NICKNAME MULTIPLE TIMES!

Unknown voice: Wait you're doing a backstory chapter really?

Xylia: Xols get out of the shadows I'm the only one allowed to do that.

Xols: *mutters angrily as she is walking out from behind Xylia*

Silver: Xols you're only going to mentioned once in this entire chapter. why are you here?

Xols: Because Im bored.

Silver: Okay then, also emochick81 (i think thats your username i have terrible memory sorry if thats not hows it spelled) thank you for favoriting and following this story same for everybody else who did you all get digital homemade sea-salt ice cream! but pokemon67 also gets digital homemade brownies as they are the only person who has reviewed. (hint hint review people come on please review) anyway backstory chapter time for all the people to lazy to read my profile so we can find out more about my three ocs. Xols do the disclaimer!

Xols: **SILVERBIRD22 DOESNT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHATSOEVER BECAUSE THEN THIS WOULD BE CANON TO THE ACTUAL GAMES NOT FANFICTION SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN A 3DS AND A COPY OF KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS WHERE SHE IS STUCK ON THE HERCULES WORLD BOSS. SHE ALSO ONLY OWNS XYLIA, SOL, AND MYSELF. (Mika belongs to a friend who whishes to remain unknown of Silverbird22.)**

* * *

(Xylia's pov)

I can't believe out of all the places I've could have gone I always come back here.

Castle Oblivion, a place where Sol was kept alone for ten years only with Ventus's body.

A place that Xehanort once called home before he destroyed it.. An old memory surfaces of Xehanort, Eraqus and a third apprentice who's name I name I can hazily remember, Mika.

* * *

(Flashback,Young Xehanort's Pov)

"Eraq! Xeha! Wait up!" Mika yelled, brushing a strand of frizzy pink hair out of her face.

"Now who's the slow one," I yelled back jokingly.

Eraqus, always the serious one, just shook his head.

"Have you heard of the ancient Keyblade war? Many years ago Keyblade wielders started a war over the ownership of light," I said beginning to ramble. I did that a lot don't know why though.

"Yep, the Master loves telling that story," Eraqus said sighing in boredom.

"Here we go again Xeha is rambling we will be here for a couple hours now," Mika joked.

I glared at her and asked "Then I take it you've heard of the lost masters?"

"Nope where'd you here about that?" Eraqus asked curiously, his eyes shining with the excitement of learning something new.

I swear he has to much curiosity for his own good.

Mika groaned as she said "Please don't tell me you read the Master's private collection of books again."

"On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire," I rambled winking at Mika,who did a facepalm shaking her head.

"But you knew that didn't you?" I asked smirking as Eraqus looked disappointed.

"Come on if we don't get back the Master will kill us," Mika said beginning to sprint like the wind.

Eraqus and I where just behind her. Someday I know light will expire even if I have to make it happen.

(End Flashback)

* * *

(Xylia's Pov)

Now look at what happened,

Mika disappeared one day no one knows what happened to her.

Their master died long ago.

And Xehanort destroyed his home and killed his best friend just to get Terra to be consumed by the darkness.

Well... I say he killed Master Eraqus but he isn't dead.

He and Terra are fighting an eternal battle against Xehanort.

And his body, mind and soul...

Well most people have heard of Nobodies so thats what he sort of is.

If all Nobodies became number X of the seekers of darkness and carried a piece of Xehanort's heart against there will.

(Authors Note: Please don't flame me for that guys)

I think at the things Xehanort has done and I regret it all.

He ruined countless lives just for Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts was consumed by the darkness for a reason, it was too powerful for any Somebody, Nobody, or Replica to control.

The lost masters recognized that. Why can't anyone else besides them and I see that?

I touch the smooth white walls as I touch a symbol, the walls begin to morph into a door..

A chamber with an empty stone chair on the floor; childlike drawings and photographs taped onto the walls opens up.

As I walk in a realize something.

This was the room where Sol spent ten long and lonely years of her life guarding Ventus.

This was the hidden chamber Xemnas ordered everyone in Castle Oblivion to find.

This chamber's exact location was only known by Aqua and Sol until I literally just found it.

A room with history that deserves to be known.

I think of the first time Young Xehanort traveled back in time to kill Sol.

Another piece of history meant to be known.

* * *

( Flashback, Young Xehanort's Pov)

My older self told me of all the times that this little girl ruined his plans in the future.

Solari always small for her age, always the insignificant one.

Why must she keep meddling with our plans?

Defeating Ansem along with Sora who she trained.

Saving Riku the original thirteenth vessel from the darkness training him as her own.

Killing Xigbar single handedly after he taunted Sora about not being a threat and rubbing salt her in nowhere close to fully healed mental wounds.

Saving Sora and Riku's lives while they fought Xemnas.

Okay I admit. Some of that was partially my fault.

Getting her master and fellow apprentices out of her life only made the garden of our master plan grow a weed to deeply rooted to pull out.

So I now have to choke the weed before it grows up.

Ah there is that small two year old girl, reaching up to grab an unfinished wooden keyblade.

I grab her small toddler body; she screams loudly before I cover her mouth.

"Solari!" two voices yelled as running footsteps sound on the floor.

God damn it, why didn't I choose a time when Terra and Aqua where consumed with darkness and walking through the realm of darkness.

Well at least they are weaker in this moment of time.

They look absolutely laughable at 13 and 12 years old respectively.

At seeing me Earthshaker and Rainfell are summoned.

With fury in there eyes they look even more laughable.

"I recommend you put Solari down now mister," Terra says clearly trying to scare me.

Aqua just nods in agreement,but I can see fear in her eyes.

"Why Ill put her corpse down as soon as Im done with her," I say, causally summoning one of my laser blade things that my older self gave me slowly moving it closer to her neck.

"You put our sister down right now or we'll make you!" Aqua said furiously.

I chuckled at that as I said " Do you really think two half trained apprentices can stop some who's been training for years? No wonder your fates were caused by your own stupidity," As my blade was inches from Solari's throat.

"You think saying random stuff will stop us from hurting you? No one can see the future... stupid head," Terra growled.

(Authors note: Aww look at Terra trying to find an insult to say in front of a two year old. Adorable minus the fact Sol might die)

Then in a flash of gold and silver light a new keyblade appears in Solari's small hands.

Twilight's Dawn, a keyblade of light and at the same time darkness, matching a sunrise/sunset coloration perfectly.

The reason its half light, half darkness,is because Twilight's Dawn is a keyblade destined for one who has a past full of loss, but a future full of hope.

No wonder it chose Solari to be its wielder. I fucked up her past and she met new people who she considers her children.

A shocking pain hit my hand where Solari hits it forcing me to let go of her.

She recovers from the fall quickly and runs hiding behind Terra.

I was not prepared for three keybladers slashing me apart today, but that is what happened.

"You may have won at this moment in time, but you will never win the war," I whispered, opening a portal to another point of time.

Solari will die in one way or another, Thats is one of the main missions my older self gave to me.

(end of flashback)

* * *

(Xylia's Pov)

Across the time of Sol's short life he tried to be rid of her.

Telling Vanitas to send an Unversed to steal her heart. That only formed her Nobody, Xols and her siblings brought her back having both Somebody and Nobody coexist at the same time.

That only truly shows her power, only one other person has been able to coexist at the same time as there Nobody, Sora. And I guess Terra as well with Xemnas in this time and Terra is being locked up at The World That Never Was.

Anyways what was I rambling about again... Oh right Xehanort trying to kill Sol.

Then he sent Young Xehanort to kill Sol the day before Terra and Aqua's mark of mastery exam; witch he then sabotaged so Terra would fail.

I touch a drawing, as I look closely at it I realize something.

Every drawn picture shows,in one way or another, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Master Eraqus and Sol being together.

A tear slips down my face. He has ruined so many lives in a conquest for power.

Why, why can't see just stop for a moment and think about all the terrible things he has done?

Its up to me to heal the pain as best as I can, Then to leave this life that was never meant to exist.

The only replica who deserves to be alive is... wait that thought just slipped away from me.

There was another repilca?

One that never commanded the darkness?

A pain of rushing memories courses through me.

A failsafe in case Sora or Roxas became useless to Organization XIII.

She was a keyblade wielder, yes Im sure of that.

A girl with many a face to all who saw her.

Made of Sora's memories, so after Roxas was forced to defeat her all she knew forgot about her.

Her name finally comes back to me, Xion, Number XIV.

If Im remembering her that means only one thing.

Xion is whole again, free from Sora's heart.

As my vision clears from seeing the sudden memories, I realize that Im kneeling on the ground, clutching my head.

I get up from the ground, still feeling a tiny bit lightheaded.

Another side, another story. Xion, the things they did to her.

Xion was almost treated as horribly as I was.

At least she had friends, people who cared about her.

Me, I will forever have no one.

Thinking about that it reminds me of my first day alive.

* * *

(Flashback)

Who am I? Whats going on? Where am I?

My head... Who are you Xehanort?

What?! Are these my memories rushing trough me?

No they all belong to different people. There all his.

Why is he giving them to me?

Does he know me?

I look in a small mirror to the right of me.

A face so much like his stares back, the difference is Im a girl.

My eyes slowly turn from gold to a sea green.

Why is that? What is my name? There is to many questions.

All I'm wearing is a sport's bra and black jeans.

What is a X-blade? Why does he want it so badly? Kingdom Hearts?

Isn't that to powerful for anyone or anything?

It is supposed to remain in the darkness? Isn't it?

That girl in his memories. He's done so much pain to her and her family.

Those two boys, Sora and Riku? There my enemies?

But Im the one who destroyed there home and brought hell to there lives. Why are they my enemies?

I see no clear reason to fight them?

According to his plans Im his newest vessel of pure darkness.

But I don't want to be, its my life not his.

I have to fix all of this pain.

"Well than lets check on our newest attempt of a replica he seems quite powerful, He is Attempt XV," a elderly voice says.

Are they talking about me?

But Im a girl.

Wait Im his 15 attempt at this?

What am I?

A door opens behind me I turn around to see him and his Nobody.

Finally names come to me, Master Xehanort and Xemnas.

Why are they looking at me in disgust?

What did I do?

"Another failure," Xemnas mutters.

Why am I a failure they said I was the most powerful one so far?

Is this because Im a woman?

"Take this little bitch away," Master Xehanort tells a man behind him.

"You two as well," Master Xehanort tells Xemnas and another man.

More names come, Braig, no wait Xigbar, Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

"You are nothing to me, all you are is a dirty piece of shit," Xehanort said, kicking me in the ribs as a sharp crack was heard and pain raced through me.

With that I was slung over Ansem's shoulder like a limp doll.

Another voice says "All you are is a monster," I recognize it hazily, Vanitas.

Xigbar talks with Master Xehanort for awhile.

"You know I would totally kill you right now you bitch. Its a shame it goes against the old coot's orders. He wants you to die a slow and painful death," He says to me with a wicked smile on his face.

I blackout for a bit until I hear Xemnas say "Welcome to your dying place, The Keyblade Graveyard, bitch."

Im flung painfully from Ansem's shoulder.

As they leave I whisper my first spoken words "Somebody, anybody, please help me,"

Anger surges through me. What sort of man is this sick bastard?

Traumatizing a little girl?! Stealing bodies?! Destroying homes?! Murdering his best friend?!

Oh wait he didn't exactly kill him but you get the damn point.

I rise shakily, wincing at the pain it takes to.

My body is covered in bruises and cuts. One of my ribs to broken.

I won't accept defeat here and now.

Not until I fix all of the pain and Xehanort is brought to justice.

Wait I need a name. Im not going by 'Attempt XV'.

Let's see what to name myself.

A ancient keyblade hero that arose after the keyblade war comes into my mind.

Her father was the head of the people who chose the darkness but she was given the title of 'The Hero of Light'.

Whenever darkness rised out of it realm she destroyed it.

Her name was Xylia and now it shall be my name.

I will fix all pain caused by Xehanort, then as a fitting twist I will let that little girl destroy me. She was the first to be affected by him.

It comes to me that she was the same girl who stopped Ansem and Xemnas with Sora and Riku.

Solari, Sol for short, one day to be my killer.

I find a small glowing stone beside me.

A starshard. I hook my hand around it and it activates.

As Im alive again I see Im at Sol's home world.

I look around carefully and no one seems to be home.

At the top floor are spoils of the organization XIII.

I grab a pair a cleanish clothes that Larxene (hopefully) never wore. A black T-shirt and black shorts, covered by a slate gray cloak is my new outfit.

I look in the mirror, how can it be a few hours ago I had so many questions and now Im about to fix all the pain and suffering he caused.

I pull my hood over so it completely covers my face.

Something solid forms in my hand afterwards.

His keyblade, true is a bit different being midnight black, lighter, and minus most of the pointy sticks but it still has his demon eye.

My keyblade, though I shall never use it, shall be called Existence.

Because, like myself it shoulder never had existed in the first place.

Now its time to heal the pain, somehow.

(End flashback)

* * *

So much suffering, so much pain.

Im going to be the one to fix it.

Even if I half to walk to one side of the universe to the other.

I swear it.

I grip my starshard and leave this place.

Now its time to fix som of the pain he caused.

* * *

Silver: Chapter done yes! Took me a week to write this but so much longer to edit hope you like next world shall be whatever i feel like it should be. **ALSO REVIEW! **


End file.
